


Locked Out Of Heaven

by FLY0KUMURA



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Ibe Shunichi, Mentioned Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Parental Max Lobo, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Sing Soo-Ling Is a Good Kid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLY0KUMURA/pseuds/FLY0KUMURA
Summary: ❝ Encontrarás al amor de tu vida pero no pueden permanecer juntos ❞₊❏❜ ⋮ ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Pasar el resto de mis días aquí? Porque tu me haces sentir que estoy bloqueado del cielo.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Locked Out Of Heaven

_Han pasado varios años desde que pisaron New York por última vez._

Luego de haber recibido la llamada de Max avisando que Ash había sido hospitalizado por una herida grave que lo había dejado al borde de la muerte, juntó todas sus pertenencias y voló a Estados Unidos ignorando los reclamos de sus padres. Meses después, se encontraba presentando a Ash y a su familia en una agradable cena.

Las cosas con el rubio habían surgido a su tiempo. Tres años después de haberse mudado a un departamento en Tokyo, la relación entre ellos fue solidificándose cada vez más. Los comentarios dulces y las noches de compañía se hicieron parte de su rutina diaria. Ash disfrutaba de la compañía de su amigo japonés y Eiji aprovechaba cada oportunidad para fotografiar a su _modelo favorito_.

Fue casi tres años después que Ash se percató de los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer con cada día que pasaba junto al joven nipón. Las sonrisas, los abrazos y las palabras cálidas lo endulzaron como la miel, atrayéndolo de a poco y cubriendo su ser con un manto suave de amor y esperanza. Habrá sido unos meses después que, luego de confirmar que estaba completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, juntó el valor necesario para para poder soltar esas confesiones que se tenía guardadas hace tanto tiempo. Milagrosamente sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos.

Lo que siguió fueron meses de pura felicidad. A su rutina se le sumaron cortos besos y dulces " _te amo_ ". Su relación estaba llena de cariño y apoyo mutuo, sobre todo cuando Ash comenzó sus sesiones de terapia para por fin poder superar los traumas que tanto lo habían inquietado. Eiji siempre fue su soporte y estuvo a su lado cada vez que necesitaba un consuelo, acariciando su cabello, susurrándole palabras de amor y dejando que el otro llorara tranquilamente en su pecho, desahogándose de una vez por todas.

Compartieron la cama por primera vez pasado un año de noviazgo, Eiji todavía recuerda como mantuvo la distancia para no incomodar a su pareja durante la primera noche. Una semana después ya dormían abrazados el uno al otro. Ash amaba la forma en la que el pequeño cuerpo de su _novio_ se abrazaba al suyo, pareciendo completamente cómodo acomodado sobre su pecho y deseando que nada perturbara su sueño. Las pesadillas acabaron al poco tiempo y Ash lo agradecía.

No podía pedir nada más, por fin era feliz junto a la persona que quería y mantenían una relación estable de casi cinco años. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, su mente comenzó a divagar a lugares que nunca pensó que llegaría.

Unos días antes de su aniversario, Ash buscaba un par de anillos.

* * *

_30 de Marzo._

Guarda la pequeña caja de terciopelo en el saco de su traje. Era un día importante para ambos pues estaban celebrando su quinto año como pareja. Le agradecía al universo por Eiji Okumura, su ángel guardián de cabellos negros y sonrisa encantadora. No hubiese sobrevivido al mismísimo infierno sin él, Ash sentía que le debía la vida y el mundo entero.

Suspira y acomoda el saco negro, no usaría corbata, no quería parecer muy formal. El ruido de la ducha se detiene, pasan algunos segundos para que Eiji salga del baño con una toalla grande rodeando su cintura mientas su cabello goteaba y el agua escurría por su nuca. Le regala una sonrisa dulce y se seca el pelo con una toalla mediana.

—Trata de no mojar todo el piso para la próxima.- Bromea mientras guarda su billetera.

—No molestes, olvidé mi toalla sobre la cama.- Responde sin ganas, tomando su traje del armario y colocándolo sobre la cama matrimonial.

—Te dejo para que te cambies tranquilo, ¡No te demores tanto!.

—¡El único que tarda aquí eres tu!.- Ash ríe suavemente mientras cierra la puerta de su habitación. Su reservación en el restaurante favorito de Eiji es para menos de una hora, deberían irse en media hora si querían llegar a tiempo.

Pasan unos veinte minutos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abre. El rubio levanta la vista de su teléfono y observa a su pareja. Su traje le queda perfecto y el color negro combina perfectamente con sus largos cabellos, los cuales se encuentran recogidos en una coleta baja. Ash lo barre con la mirada de arriba a abajo, el color rosa se posa sobre las mejillas morenas de Eiji.

—No me mires así, ¿Me veo mal?.- Pregunta avergonzado. Ash se para frente a él y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

—Estás bellísimo, eres hermoso.- Eiji sonríe y se pone en puntitas para darle un corto beso en los labios. —Ahora ve a buscar tus lentes de lectura, se nos hará tarde.

Eiji mira el reloj de la sala percatándose de que tienen quince minutos exactos para llegar a su destino, internamente agradece vivir relativamente cerca de su destino. Se separa de su novio y regresa a su habitación en busca de su estuche, lo toma y se dirige a la entrada del departamento donde lo espera el impaciente americano. Se colocan los zapatos, cierran la puerta con llave y bajan hasta la cochera, suben al auto y emprenden su camino al lujoso restaurante japonés.

Llegan unos minutos antes y esperan a que su mesa se desocupe. Una mesera se acerca a ellos y los guía a su lugar. Están ubicados en un sector medianamente vacío y espacioso, cerca de las ventanas que dan a la sección del patio e iluminados por pequeñas linternas que brindan una luz cálida y cómoda.

—¿Qué opinas de unas _gyozas_ de pollo?.- Habla Eiji mientras cierra su carta y lee la lista de vinos.

—¿Gyozas? Creí que querrías algo más "refinado" como _tatakis_ o _sashimi_.- Eiji se ríe de su tono burlón.

—¿Entonces por qué no buscas algo en el menú?.- Extiende la carta con una sonrisa retadora, Ash sabe que lo hace para molestarlo.

—Sabes que todavía me cuesta leer algunos kanjis.

—Creí que ese IQ superior a 200 del que tanto presumías te serviría para leer algunos "dibujos".- Se burla usando las comillas.

—Eres el japonés más molesto que he conocido.- Responde cruzándose de brazos.

—No te vi quejarte mucho estos diez años que llevamos juntos.

Ash finge enojo, Eiji se ríe de su comportamiento infantil. Ordenan su comida y hablan mientras esperan a que la orden llegue, hablan de sus trabajos y sobre como les fue en la semana, comparten sonrisas y algún que otro coqueteo inofensivo.

La noche primaveral es algo fría, el cielo se encuentra completamente limpio y las estrellas se pueden ver desde titilar en el cielo nocturno. Cenan tranquilos, Eiji pregunta sobre las sesiones de terapia y Ash comenta feliz sobre sus avances. Eiji lo escucha orgulloso, su relación es cada vez más estable y casi no quedan heridas por sanar.

Se retiran del restaurante a eso de las once menos cuarto de la noche. Eiji toma la mano de Ash, su muñeca está adornada por el reloj que le ha regalado esa tarde. Caminan por las calles casi vacías y ríen mientras dan vueltas por la ciudad.

Su diversión se ve interrumpida cuando el teléfono de Ash suena, su expresión cambia a una de molestia mientras atiende la llamada. Cuelga y suspira mirando a su pareja que lo espera para continuar su recorrido.

—Lo siento, Ei-chan. Debo buscar algo, ¿Me acompañas?.

* * *

Estacionan frente al _Koraku Garden Hotel_ , Ash toma su teléfono y envía un mensaje antes de bajar y abrirle la puerta Eiji. El castaño sale del auto con algo de curiosidad y camina a su lado. Hay un agradable olor floral en el aire, es el aroma característico de las flores de la estación. Eiji estira su mano y toma la de Ash, entrelazando los dedos mientras le sonríe, Ash muere de ternura y deposita un suave beso en la cabeza del azabache. Parecen dos jóvenes enamorados pero no les importa; son felices en uno junto al otro.

Doblan en la esquina y paran frente a la entrada del _Koishikawa Kōrakuen_ , son alrededor de las once y diez de la noche por lo que las puertas del jardín japonés se encontraban cerradas. Ash envía otro mensaje y pasados cinco minutos las rejas se abren dejándolos entrar.

—Creí que debías buscar algunas cosas de tu trabajo.- Eiji mira los alrededores con curiosidad.

—Hubo un ligero cambio de planes.

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos entrar?.

—Hablé con el encargado, tengo un conocido en común. Podemos pasar todo el tiempo que queramos aquí.- Responde y le regala una sonrisa dulce de ojos cerrados.

Pasean por los senderos marcados, cruzan los puentes y admiran los bellos ejemplares de _cerezos llorones_. Eiji toma algunas fotografías con su teléfono, captura el paisaje y el rostro de su novio. Ash lo abraza por los hombros y lo guía hasta uno de los cerezos ubicados frente al estanque, se separa y baja la mirada intentando relajarse.

El estanque está rodeado por bellos árboles de diferentes alturas y colores. El aroma a cerezo inunda el lugar y es agradable para ambos. Ash toma una bocanada de aire y alza la mirada, observa los dulces ojos oscuros que lo analizan con curiosidad. Puede sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

_A la mierda, es ahora o nunca._

—Eiji, no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerte todas las cosas que has hecho por mi en el tiempo que nos conocemos. Soy un asco haciendo este tipo de cosas pero daré lo mejor de mi.-Suspira, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente por el nerviosismo. —Eres la persona más importante de mi vida y te amo más de lo que he amado a cualquier otra persona. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas en esta vida, pero conocerte y escapar a Japón contigo no es una de ellas. En Nueva York prometimos quedarnos el uno junto al otro... y planeo cumplirlo el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Tu quieres eso?.- Los ojos de Eiji pican, asiente con una sonrisa. Ash se arrodilla y toma la caja de terciopelo entre sus manos. —Eiji Okumura, ¿Te casarías conmigo?.

Eiji guarda silencio. Se arrodilla en el pasto y lo mira con lágrimas asomándose en por sus ojos.

—Dilo otra vez.- Dice mientras la primer lágrima de felicidad rueda por su mejilla, Ash lo toma por las mejillas y le da un dulce beso mientras que el nipón coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y corresponde feliz.

—¿Es un sí?.- Pregunta el rubio, separándose y juntando ambas frentes.

—Es un sí.- Responde y vuelve a colocar pequeños besos sobre el rostro de su, ahora, prometido.

Ash coloca los anillos de compromiso y besa los nudillos de Eiji. El resto de la noche continua con un paseo a través del parque, tomados de la mano y sacándose fotos con los hermosos cerezos de la zona. El ambiente está cubierto por un aura de felicidad y cariño.

Ambos desearían que ese momento durase para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Subí este fanfic a Wattpad a comienzos de Diciembre. Si todo sale bien y mi gramática no me falla, en un futuro intentaré traducirlo al inglés.  
> Espero que lo disfruten! Los capítulos serán algo cortos pero esto se debe a que estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas que no sobrepasan las 2000 palabras.  
> Intentaré actualizar pronto!


End file.
